


Taste of Memories

by amyfortuna



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee remembers an evening with Inara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Memories

She remembers Inara’s body like the taste of strawberries, a whole world of pleasure ripening and exploding in her mouth, washing through her like the ocean that she’s never seen, only dreamed of.

But now the voices have changed; the distant cries of the stars fall in other directions. Kaylee sits in the low hum of the engine room, face tilted upward, eyes far away, hands twisting in her lap.

She remembers what was once and can never be again.

Inara’s fingers sliding across her collarbone, down into the hollow where flowered top met skin, and pausing. Meeting her eyes.

“What you want?” she had whispered then, making sure.

Kaylee’s answer was a nod, and then leaning forward, a kiss.

Kiss that Inara took and returned gladly; gentle softness turning fiercer. The beautiful lady had a touch of wildness in her, among her wiles not used with many. Kaylee needed this, and so she gave.

Kaylee’s hands slid through Inara’s hair, clutching, gently tugging, not hard enough to hurt, as the kiss deepened.

Breathless panting for both when it broke; Inara’s hair disheveled, Kaylee’s top pushed up so that Inara could fondle the small breasts that lay underneath. Almost frantic, Kaylee pulled off the top, as quickly removed the rest of her clothing, and tugged Inara onto the bed with her.

Inara wore a simple silken robe; it was the work of nanoseconds to remove it. Kaylee slid into Inara’s arms like it was a homecoming, skin meeting naked skin. Another kiss followed, Kaylee in control of it, short fingernails tracing down Inara’s back in spirals.

“I want a taste of you.” Kaylee licked at Inara’s lips, nipped her way down Inara’s throat, bit softly at the tender neck. Inara surrendered graciously to Kaylee’s hands, letting herself fall back into the pillows.

Kaylee, breathless, caressed her lover’s skin with eager hands, stroking her belly and breasts with as much passion as if she were coaxing a machine back to life. Her mouth trailed down to capture a nipple, sucking strongly until the little nub was hard and dark against the white of Inara’s skin. Her fingers dipped into the folds of Inara’s cunt, discovering warm wetness there, stroking her clit gently while still sucking the nipple.

Inara arched against the bed and cried out, mingled Mandarin and English. She was breathing hard, breasts rising and falling, a keen perspiration standing out over her body.

Kaylee continued gently stroking her clit, but released her breast, kissing her way across the soft flesh of Inara’s belly and down into the folds of her, pushing her legs open wider. Her tongue flicked softly against Inara’s clit; the courtesan was too far gone to do more than moan and whimper a plea.

Kaylee’s mouth closed over her swollen clit, tongue licking swiftly. Her fingers made their way down to penetrate Inara, flicking up to push against the spot she knew would send her lover over the edge.

A cry from Inara; pleasure so strong it was almost pain, and then orgasm in welcome waves, clenching Kaylee’s fingers, pushing up into Kaylee’s mouth.

Inara’s afterglow, Kaylee settling down beside her, hand straying to her own dripping cunt, teasing herself while she waited for the courtesan to recover. Inara’s sudden glance of mischievous passion, the tables turned.

Kaylee had been throughly fucked into the mattress by any number of toys, as well as Inara’s fingers and tongue, before she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Inara’s silken robe.

Kaylee came out of the memories, looking down at her hands with a sigh.

“Please don’t leave, Inara,” she whispered. “Please don’t leave me.”


End file.
